


Who cares if one more light goes out?

by WinchesterBurger



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Heartbreaking, Hurt, M/M, Not Happy, Rare Pairings, Sad Ending, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterBurger/pseuds/WinchesterBurger
Summary: Death was never an easy part of his life, but he didn't expect it to be so hard.





	Who cares if one more light goes out?

**Author's Note:**

> A little change in plan, because the earlier fic was a trash. I'm not sorry 'cause I cried while writing, so lemme make you sad, too. I'm not a native speaker and this is not beta read, so if there are any mistakes visible, let me know.
> 
> Prompt from incorrect-scogan-quotes on tumblr: "1. Forehead touch". The list was originally made for drawings, but fuck the rules I can't draw, so have this little piece of bad writing.  
> Title from Linkin Park's "One More Light".  
> Series title from Bridgit Mendler's "Atlantis".
> 
> *PARTS OF THIS SERIES ARE NOT CHRONOLOGICALLY CONNECTED*

It all happened so fast, _too fast_.  
  
In one moment, Logan was being attacked by a blazing creature, no, a blazing _machine_ which he stated by its unnatural, glassy eyes, and he barely managed to keep its burning claws away from his chest when the ground had shaken again.  
  
Then, he caught a glimpse of something silver moving next to him. He recognized the ghostly trail of colour as soon as it appeared in his peripheral vision, and felt somewhat better knowing that the kid was there, but just when he had sent the persistent robot to the ground, the silver movement stopped and hit the warm stones under their feet.  
  
Logan was next to shivering Quicksilver in a second, kneeling beside him and gently but nervously grasping his sweating head. “Kid, what’s wrong?” His voice came out a lot more trembling and weak than he meant it to be, but he didn’t care at the moment. Pietro’s eyes were closed and he coughed faintly. When Logan looked down at the young mutant’s chest, he saw no wound and felt a glimmer of relief.  
  
His hope was crashed when his gaze slid down to the boy’s legs.  
  
There was so _much_ blood. So much red, glossy, sticky blood, flowing from the deep cuts on Quicksilver’s thighs and calves, slowly making a puddle around his legs. Logan had seen oceans of blood in his life - to be honest, he had seen thousands of people getting hurt _and_ killed, but this time it was different. It was Pietro’s blood, his energy seeping from his muscles, leaving his body. He felt disgusted just to kneel there with his knees sunk in the boy's red life essence.  
  
“Pietro? You here yet?” He asked, cradling the young mutant’s head closer to himself. Pietro’s eyes fluttered open long enough to glance at Wolverine, and his lips formed a light smile.  
  
“Hey, ol’ man,” he said, his tone playful despite his voice being quiet. He coughed again, raising his hand to his mouth to muffle the sound a little, and when he withdrew it, Logan caught it before it could touch the ground. Pietro’s palm was growing cold and trembling, wet from his own blood.  
  
Logan’s vision started to get foggy; he swore, swallowing violently loud. “You’ll be okay, kid. Won’t you?” Pietro snorted, although his eyes went shut and for a fraction of a second Wolverine was scared he would actually pass out - or worse - but then he opened them just a bit.  
  
“I’m a tough guy, right?”  
  
Logan nodded and shook his head. He raised his gaze, searching for someone, anyone who could help them - the mission involved almost all X-Men, so where the hell were they?  
  
Pietro’s hand tugging at his own caught his attention. Maximoff’s face was pale, his eyes reddish, lips grey-blue, and his stare set on Logan almost transparent. “Promise me something,” he managed to say, and Logan just nodded, knowing he couldn’t refuse anything to him. Pietro took a deep breath before continuing, “Take my body with you? My father and Professor would probably want to give me a proper funeral and, you know...” Cough broke from his mouth without his will, interrupting him. The silence lasted a few seconds, then Logan nodded again.  
  
Pietro sighed and tightened his grip on Logan’s hand, and the older man couldn’t stop himself from leaning over him. Logan rested his forehead on Pietro’s, his eyes roaming over the boy’s face for a quick moment before closing.  
  
“I’m gonna miss you, kid.”  
  
He felt Pietro smiling under his coarse thumb. “‘m gonna miss you too, ol’ man.”


End file.
